Nothing You Could Do
by Darkstorm Alchemist
Summary: FLUFFY ED ROY! OH YEAH! Edward travels to Creta, which is currently a war zone, to look for laboratory that are turning soldiers into chimeras, Roy is worried about him, Ed said he was he will be back in a week but has been missing for months! What happens when he comes back as a chimera?- War fic Roy/ed Neko!Ed Chimera!Ed Ed/riza hawkeye friendship. ed/roy roy/ed
1. Chapter 1

Author Ramblings- Helloooo! I am Darkstorm! I write about FLUFFY STUFF! This story does start out fluffy, but gets dramatic later on so stay with me.

Important Stuff: Okay, so Edward has lost his alchemy, and the epilogue never happened, Winnry and Ed are NOT engaged and Roy becomes Fuhrer Al and Winnry are together. Ed has lost his alchemy. But is still employed as a State Alchemist.

Warning: Excessive amounts of fluff, choking hazard. Also _Winnry_ is in later chapters T-T

* * *

Ed woke up to sunbeams filtering through the huge glass windows. Dust was swirling through, the sunlight and landed gently on the elegant furnishings in the room. The detailed mahogany tables and lush cream carpet, the tapestries hung from the walls. The whole room had a medieval feel to it. The bed was a king size and was draped in tangled silk sheets. Undrawn curtains hung from the bedposts.

But to Ed the best thing in the room was the lump of slowly rising and falling blankets that lay next to the blond. Ed smiled and sat up slowly stretching his arms to the sky

He slid out of bed and landed softly on the carpet. The blond was wearing only his boxers which showed off his gleaming automail leg. The entanglement of sheets that were still on the bed stirred softly.

A shock of dark black hair peaked out from under the covers, followed by a pair of sleepy obsidian eyes.

Roy rose from the bed and yawned, then smirked at his boyfriend. "Good morning Ed," he growled. Edward quirked an eyebrow in question. He was about to say something when Roy pounced on him. The older man wrapped his arms around the blond and playfully nipped the skin on his neck.

Ed squeaked and shivered. He started laughing like crazy and tried to push the older man off.

The escape attempt was unsuccessful because at that moment Roy swept Ed off his feet and threw him on the bed, climbing on top of the blond. He started to tickle the amused boy, "Ro- Roy! Sto- Stop it! Get off!" Ed giggled.

Roy, who was also in only his underwear, shook his head "No way. I like you under me," he growled.

Ed smirked at this. "Oh really Roy? Now what could you possibly be implying?"

Roy growled "Oh, I think you know what."

Ed laughed once again. "Alright, Mr. Fuhrer. Get off of me. We're going to be late."

Ed pushed Roy off, and the older man flopped down on the bed and lay there, pouting. The blond got up and walked over to the wardrobe. He put on a black t-shirt then turned to his boyfriend.

Roy was laying sprawled out on the bed, still scowling like an unhappy child. Ed sighed and crawled onto the bed, curling up beside Roy and starting to run his fingers through his messy black hair.

Roy purred and leaned into the touch, a look of bliss came across his face.

Ed laughed. "You are so immature," he said. "I mean, if you wanted to become Fuhrer so bad you had to have known that the workload was huge. Yet you still always complain about work."

Roy frowned slightly, "I do not," he whined. Ed looked down at the man incredulously. He burst out laughing.

Roy shot up and crossed his arms. "What?" he asked.

Ed was having trouble stopping his laughter. "It- It's just- just- Your face!" a renewed round of giggling broke through his lips. Roy looked really pissed. When Ed saw this new expression he laughed even harder if that was possible.

"You really are immature!" The blond's giggles calming down.

Roy sighed. "Whatever, we still have to get to Command."

Eds smile faded a bit. "Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm going to actually work," he said.

Roy smirked. "And you think I'm going too?

Ed laughed "Alright Fuhrer man, get up!" he said,

Roy sighed and got up, moving to the dresser and yawning. He began to get dressed.

Ed came up behind the man. "Oh, Roy," he said in a singsong tone. The blond wrapped his arms around the older man's waist from behind. "I think you need me to dress you." he whispered.

Roy shivered. "Ed, I- What-"

Suddenly Ed let go of Roy. "Seriously, look at you," he finished.

Roy looked down to see that he was in full military uniform with one altercation. He was wearing his weekend pants, and he looked absolutely ridiculous.

Ed was laughing once more. Roy blushed then yelled, "Don't laugh, it was an accident!" Ed didn't stop. Roy sighed and commenced with righting his mistake.

After a short while, Ed finally stopped laughing.

Roy growled and stomped towards the door. All of a sudden Ed jumped up and ran out the door before Roy, laughing again. "Ed!" Roy yelled "No fair!" he ran after the giggling boy.

He rounded a corner and somehow ended up on the floor. He looked up to see a large man.

"Uh, hello Sam," Roy mumbled, only now realizing his total lack of professionalism. Ed was behind the man looking guilty. He knew they only did this kind of stuff when no one was around.

Roy picked himself off the floor and dusted himself off, he turned to Sam and saw the butler smirking.

Sam was one of Roy's favorite housekeepers. He was okay with Roy and Ed's relationship, and Roy suspected Sam was gay himself. Sam started to laugh heartily. "Good morning, sir."

Roy smiled back at him. "Yes, good morning. I guess I forgot that part. How are you?" he asked.

Sam gave a noncommittal shrug, still smiling. "Good, sir. Shall I bring the car around front?"

Ed answered this time. "No thanks, we're going to walk," he said. Roy looked surprised but said nothing. Sam nodded and bowed a bit. "Very well. Have a nice day, sirs," he said before striding off. Ed nodded and waited till the man was out of sight before grabbing Roy's hand.

"Come on. Let's go," he said. Roy smiled down at his boyfriend, who was currently dragging him towards the front door. and followed.

* * *

Roy and Edward had been working for the past several hours. The sun was overhead and lunch had already gone by.

Roy was up to his obsidian eyes in paperwork and was, throughout the day, interrupted by Ed no less that eight times and those were only the major times when he was being really bothersome. Currently the admittedly cute blond was sitting on the couch next to Roy's desk surrounded by a plethora of books and papers.

Ed turned to face the desk "ROOYY!" he yelled.

The man groaned and then sighed. "Yes Ed?" The blond jumped off the couch, scattering papers everywhere. He marched up to Roy.

"I'm bored. Entertain me," he demanded.

Roy quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Yeah, no way. Go work," he said.

Ed started to pout. "You. Are. Cruel." he whined turning his back and plopping back onto the couch.

It had been only a minute when Ed started huffing. He was sighing and twisting around over the couch, throwing papers around absently. Only when Ed was completely upside down did Roy say anything. "Ed, would you sto-" He was cut short by the doors banging open.

"SIR!" A military man came rushing in. "Sir!" he said again saluting this time.

Fuhrer Mustang turned nodded at too the new occupant of the office. "Yes, Lieutenant Parker?" he said. Parker ran up to the desk. "Sir, it's latest report from found the soldiers." Roy's eyes widened and he grabbed the report from the desk scanning it over.

Tensions with Creta had been high recently. The trouble started before Roy had become Fuhrer. Cretas border had always been a danger zone, but the skirmishes started to turn into incidents and in few cases, actual battles. Amestris continually tried to regain peace with the other country, but they were not successful. Creta wanted war and they declared it two months after Roy stepped into office. Amestris had attempted to stop the war, but Creta hit first, forcing Amestris to take up arms. Recently soldiers had been going missing from their camps, and no one saw where they were taken. All that was known was that Creta was to blame.

Ed walked up to the desk. "So what happened?" he asked, trying to grab the file from Roy. The blond grabbed the file and leafed through it.

A look of horror and confusion crossed his face as he looked over the papers. "Roy. What the hell is this?" he asked.

Roy put his head into his hands and sighed."Look closer. They're chimera."

Ed gasped and inspected the pictures further. "Oh my god," he whispered.

He threw the file onto the couch and sunk down next to it.

"It's Nina all over again. They didn't even combine them right," Ed covered his face with his hands. "Shit," he mumbled.

Roy rose from his desk and walked over to the boy. He sat down and pulled him into a hug. Ed accepted it and wrapped his arms around the older man.

It was only a moment before Ed spoke again. "According to the witnesses, it looks like Creta has three laboratories that they use. I need to find them and shut them down."

Roy's grip tightened as Ed spoke. When he finished Roy shook his head. "No. Absolutely not."

Ed pushed Roy away. "What do you mean 'No'!? You can't stop me!" he shouted, crossing his arms. Roy growled and waved away Parker. The lieutenant saluted and ran out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Ed leaped off the couch. "I'm going," he said forcefully.

Roy sighed "Ed. Please don't. Just stay here. I'm going to send out a squad to search for the laboratories. You don't need to go yourself," he pleaded.

Ed was still angry. "Well then. I'll help your squad out and find them first! You can't stop me."

Roy was upset at this point. "Ed! I order you to stay here!" he yelled.

Edward scoffed. "You really think that will work? Since when do I care about what you order me to do?

Roy sighed. "Ed please," he began, but Ed cut him off. "I. Am. Going!" he insisted.

Roy sighed. "Alright Ed," he whispered.

He walked up and wrapped his arms around the angry blond. Ed melted into the embrace after a few seconds. A tear formed in Roy's eye. "Please, just be careful. It's a war zone, Ed. I don't want to lose you."

Ed nodded. "I'll be fine," he whispered. "And really careful." The blond added as a footnote. Roy laughed weakly. "Alright, Ed. Let's go home for today," he said.

Eds face lit up. "Really?" he asked, excited.

Roy sighed and nodded. "Yep. We're going home... where I will spend the rest of the night trying to talk you out of this."

Ed began to pout. "You are not changing my mind," he growled. Roy smirked. "Whatever. I still get to spend the rest of the day with you," he said, pulling Edward to his blond buried his face in the older man's shirt and inhaled. His scent was intoxicating. Roy lowered his head so it was resting on top of the long blond hair that he loved so much and started to sway gently. "Ed, please just be careful," he whispered. Ed made a small noise and nodded. He gently pulled away.

"Alright," he said with a grin on his face. "Let's go home and have some fun."

Roy quirked an eyebrow. "So what sort of fun?"

Ed grabbed his things and ran over to the door, then turned to face Roy and smiled deviously.

"The kind where we send Sam out for the night so he doesn't hear the noises."

* * *

Ed left for Creta three days later.

They were out the train station, Roy was here too see Ed off, unable to come due to his work.

"Ed, this is not a good idea. You can't even use alchemy anymore. It's dangerous," he said to the fiery blond.

Ed crossed his arms and rage flashed in his eyes. "I may not have my alchemy, but I'm still a weapons specialist," he said, lifting his coat to reveal a short sword and dagger, both alchemized for him by Alphonse. "I'm going to be careful, Roy."

The older man looked wary, but nodded. He wrapped his arms around the tiny blond. "Just be careful," he whispered into the boy's ear.

He bent down and pressed his lips against Ed's in a small kiss. Ed returned it then took a step back, blushing. "Roy, not here. You're Fuhrer, you can't do this." Roy just laughed. "Why not? You look like a girl anyways."brought up an angry fist. "What did you just say?" he growled.

Roy laughed again. "I think you heard me," he said. Ed was furious. "I'm gonna kill you!" he screamed.

Roy chuckled. "Alright, you do that. Meanwhile, the train will leave you behind."

He was right, the train was leaving. Ed forgot all about the argument and turned to the locomotive. "Oh, shit!" he yelled.

He turned back to Roy. "Gotta go. See you in a week," he yelled, running after the already moving train.

Roy laughed at the antics of his hyperactive blond. He waved after the boy, who had jumped on the back of the train, his silky golden hair whipping about in the wind. As Roy was waving there was only one thought in his mind, "He's so beautiful and naive, I just hope it stays that way. Be okay Ed."

Roy's wish never came true.

* * *

So, how do ya like it? Good? Bad? Is it !#$ Up? Tell me!

Seriously Its equivalent exchange. I gave you a story you give me a review. Yeah people, can't argue with my logic.

~ Darkstorm


	2. Chapter 2

Author ramblings- Okay people, here is the next chapter! Just to clarify, Roy was scared from the Ishval war and does get flashbacks, especially around gunfire, and war zones, This will be elaborated on later. Keep reading!

* * *

Ed was not seen again for a month.

The boy had checked in twice before he vanished off the face of the earth. Roy was frantic, he had put everyone on Creta on high alert, looking desperately for the Fullmetal Alchemist. Roy himself had gone to the war-filled countryside, he had found nothing of any importance. Roy had been a mess ever since, often showing up to work with unshaven and bags under his eyes from sleepless nights.

Riza had always came rushing up with a cup of coffee on these days, but today was slightly different. The Hawk's Eye came up with the usual cup of caffeine, but now had a file under her arm. "Good morning sir," she said smiling.

Roy nodded at her greeting but didn't return the smile. Riza sighed "I have something you'll like," she said, tossing the file next to the coffee. Roy picked up the liquid first and took a sip, then set it down and scanned over the file, his look of defeated depression sliding off his face as he read. Hawkeye smiled again. "They found one of the laboratories," she said. "Northern end of Creta."

Roy jumped up from his desk, determination in his gaze. "Let's go," he said. Riza nodded and followed. Mustang entered the main office and every head turned to him. The Fuhrer started to bark out orders. "Alright everyone we have a major lead," he said, and all the sullen faces turned up at this. "Hawkeye, get us all tickets on the next train to the west. Breda, I want you to gather up any leads we can find. Fuery, assemble the files we'll need. Falman, alert the staff that I will be leading this mission."

Everyone jumped up and began to run around and do as the Fuhrer said. Roy smiled for the first time in two months as Fuery jumped up in the air to celebrate.

* * *

Two hours later, they were on their way in a private military train car that Hawkeye had reserved. They were silent, but an air of hope filled the were going to find Ed. An hour later, the train pulled into the Western Station. Roy was out of his seat and trying to leave before the train had even stopped moving. Hawkeye grabbed his sleeve and pulled the anxious man down into his seat.

Roy nodded and tried to relax but was unable to. The call went out that the passengers could unboard. Roy leaped up and beckoned for his troops to follow. They all jumped up as well, anxious to find Ed. The troops met up with more soldiers from Western Command. "Fuhrer sir!" said a saluting soldier.

Mustang nodded and the soldier continued. "The laboratory has been surrounded but no one has infiltrated it on your command, sir." Roy nodded. "Yes, good. Let's go."

The car ride to Creta was long, and Hawkeye had to calm Roy down several times. The war zone that they were in was not helping Roy's anxiety.

Eventually Roy became absolutely sure he couldn't hold on any longer, he was going to have an Ishval flashback, but the cars lurched to a halt. The Fuhrer looked out the window. They were in a city similar to Central. Dull brick buildings rose from the ground in great rows.

There were military soldiers all around an innocent looking building. Roy got himself together within seconds and jumped out of the car. He walked over to a random soldier. "What's the situation?" he asked. The soldier looked like a deer in the headlights. "Uh- we-" he started but was unable to keep going. Roy began to get angry with the stuttering man. The soldier saw this and seemed to get his act together. "SIR! THE BUILDING HAS BEEN SURROUNDED! SIR!" he yelled.

Roy grimaced. "I can see that, quiet down," he said. The soldier blushed. "Oh, sorry sir, uh- We surrounded the building shortly after the city was captured. There was a tip off by Cretain government officials that are under custody. There has been no movement from the building but we believe that the occupants are trapped, sir," he said. Roy nodded. "Good." He looked back at the rest of his men "Let's go!" he commanded.

Hawkeye was the quickest to join him, closely followed by Breda, Fuery, Falman and Havoc. The group walked up to the entrance. With with a few hand signals to the surrounding soldiers Roy kicked the door open.

Hawkeye had her gun poised in a combat position, as did the others Roy had his hand up ready to snap. The halls appeared empty as the team scanned the building.

Finally they found a door that looked promising. It was locked and seemed to have light coming from the other side. Roy growled with anger and kicked the door once again. It took several more hits to take down the door. The wooden structure crashed inwards and the occupants of the room jumped.

Everyone was cowering under desks and tables. The room locked like a normal office except all the tables were stacked with VHS tapes. Computers and players were everywhere, wires running about like crazy snakes. Roy was angry, there was no sign of Ed. He glared down at a male scientist cowering under a nearby table.

The Fuhrer reached down and grabbed the man by his collar. He squealed and began to struggle. Roy growled and the man fell still. Roy was furious. "I'm looking for a boy, he's a prisoner of yours I believe." The man was twisting around but stopped once more when Roy threw him on the floor. The man made no attempt to escape while the Fuhrer continued. "Where. Is. He." Roy spat.

The scientist shook his head. "I don't know. We don't hold anyone here. We just review the tapes," he stuttered. Roy growled. "What do you mean the tapes?" he asked angrily. The man started to speak, but stopped abruptly. Roy was seething. "PLAY ONE!" he demanded icily. The man scooted up and dashed over to a computer, quick to comply.

He grabbed a random VHS and put it in the player. The team gathered around as a man came up on the screen.

The only thing to identify him under his swollen, blacked face were the tattered, bright blue remains of a Amestrian uniform. "Who are you?" issued a voice off the screen. The man did not answer. "What was your mission?" the voice asked again. Again the man shook his head silently. This time the screen changed, a stick came whipping into the picture and struck the man across the cheek.

This continued for three minutes as the voice asked questions and the man refused to answer, all resulting in the soldier being beaten over and over. Roy was ready to throw up by the end. Some of these tortures were gruesome, all were horrible.

As the video ended Roy turned to the man he had grabbed originally. "What the hell was that?" he half whispered with rage. The scientist was terrified. "It was one of the tapes. Everyone here is a behavioralist, we are trained to watch the videos and determine if the person is lying and if they would make a good-" he was cut off by another scientist this time, a female shushing him loudly.

The previously ignored occupants of the room were all silenced with a glare from Mustang. He turned back to the man. "I think you were about to say 'make good chimeras'," he said.

The white coat nodded and continued. "Yes, we are supposed to decide which animal to mix them with." Roy scowled and shouted to the whole room. "Alright than, you sad excuses for human beings, find me some tapes. I want all records concerning Edward Elric or anyone close to the Fuhrer!"

An hour later all of them had been collected. Hawkeye was given a bag full of papers and files including a few tapes. All the people that were working in the building were marched out and arrested.

In the time it took to do all this Roy's anger slowly turned back into despair. Hawkeye came up and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay. We will find him," she whispered and Roy found himself smiling at her words. The group loaded up into the military cars, Mustang clutching tight to the files. As soon as they reached Western Command, Roy jumped out and went into his makeshift office. When Hawkeye and the others caught up, files on Ed were spread everywhere. Riza walked up and snatched the one Roy had been reading from under his nose. He looked surprised at first, rather than angry. "Hey!" he yelled. "Give that back!"

Hawkeye frowned at him. "Sir, you sound like a child."

This upset Roy. "You think I care?! I just want to find Edward!" he yelled hysterically. Hawkeye's eyes flashed with anger. "Sir, I think you need to take a break," she growled icely icily. Roy's eyes widened and he looked down at the floor. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry," he whispered. Hawkeye smiled "No apology needed, sir." The guilt was absolved from Roy's eyes when she said this. She smiled again and Mustang got up. "See you in a bit, sir" Hawkeye said.

* * *

Roy was awoken by Hawkeye storming into the barracks. He had chosen to sleep there for its close proximity to Command, in case any developments came up. It appeared that had happened.

"SIR!" Hawkeye yelled. Roy groaned and rolled over. "Why are you waking me up?" he asked groggily. Hawkeye put her hands on her hips

"We found Edward."

Roy shot straight up. "Where is he!?" the Fuhrer Demanded. Hawkeye sighed. "Roy," she said. The use of the Fuhrer's first name got his attention. Hawkeye continued. "We looked at Edward's tapes. What they did to him was gruesome. We found Ed tapping out a code in one of the videos, he was being tortured but the signal is clear, it's Morse Code. As you are the only one that knows that particular form of signaling, I saw it fit to wake you."

Roy nodded. "Okay, i'm coming." He got up, and not bothering to rearrange his clothing to a presentable level he marched out behind Hawkeye . They entered the office and saw papers everywhere, the files spread out. Everyone had horrified and pained expressions on their face. A monitor had been brought in and the tapes were stacked everywhere. Roy strode in and Fuery scrambled to pause the video, but not before Roy heard a heart-wrenching scream issue from the speakers. "What was that?" he asked, panicking. Havoc grimaced. "Uh- Well you see boss," he began but was cut off by Hawkeye. "Don't bother Havoc, we need to show him anyways," she said. Roy gulped.

Hawkeye put a hand on his shoulder. "It's bad, brace yourself," she whispered.

Roy clenched his fists and walked over to face the blank screen.

Havoc sighed. "Ready boss?" he asked. Roy nodded and Havoc hit play.

Edward flashed up on the screen.

"What is your name?" a voice off screen asked the boy, who was tied to a chair. Ed smirked and said in a sing song voice, "I am Fuhrer King Bradley the all mighty!"

The voice growled and a hand flashed across the screen, raising a red welt on Ed's cheek. Ed was panting when he lifted up his head, but he was also smiling. "That all you got?" he asked.

This continued over and over, the voice asked questions and Ed gave ridiculous answers, all resulting in the blond being beaten. Every blow that hit Ed, Roy felt in his soul.

It was tearing Roy apart to watch his blond in pain, no matter how much Ed hid it. Halfway through the video Hawkeye pointed out Ed's hand. He was tapping against the hard wood of the chair. One short tap and four long, a number one. Then came one long four short, a six. Before a gasp off screen someone grabbed Ed's hand, bending it backwards until a snap was heard, eliciting the first scream.

Ed's hand was obviously broken but he got control of himself seconds later, he laughed. "You bastards."

The pain must have been numbing as Ed righted himself in moments, still laughing. The torturer was obviously taken back not knowing what to do. The video ended with a grimace of clear pain on Ed's face but laughter still ringing around the room.

Roy was shaking. Riza had him in her arms trying to quiet him but seemed unsuccessful. The pain was threatening to cause Ishval flashbacks. Hawkeye was the only thing keeping him grounded. "What was the message?" she whispered into his ear.

Roy stared at his friend with sad eyes. " One, six. Sixteen. They're coordinates. We need the rest of it." he said. Hawkeye looked at her commanding officer. "We found more tapping in another video, but that one is worse," she said.

Roy steeled himself. "Play it," he ordered. Fuery nodded and complied with the order.

The video was put in and what came up was horrific. Ed was emaciated, bleeding from several points and bruises littered his body. He was in pain, that much was obvious but it took a finer eye, one that knew him well, to see that he was crushed on the inside as well, broken. He was strapped to a table in what appeared to be a laboratory. There were doctors surrounding the boy, who was struggling. "LET ME GO!" Ed screams filled the room as different liquids were injected into his arm.

"ED! NO!" Roy was screaming as well. He had no idea what he was trying to do but he couldn't stand to see Ed in pain.

Hawkeye was holding him down at this point.

Ed was screaming and twisting about.

Then Hawkeye pointed to the screen. Ed was painstakingly tapping out code, more coordinates. Roy stared at the boy translating the taps and dashes into numbers. "Five, one," Roy whispered. Then a particularly heart wrenching scream was heard. Roy was hyperventilating now. "Turn it off!" Hawkeye yelled.

Fuery switched the video off as Hawkeye grabbed Roy and pulled him towards her. He was staying still against her, eyes seeing nothing but blood and sand, hearing nothing but gunshots. "Roy, come on," she whispered. "Not now, come back to me." She kept up her soothing tone until Roy finally stopped shaking and loosened his grip on her coat.

Mustang's obsidian eyes swiveled up to look into Hawkeye's brown ones. His breathing became more regular as he continued. "What happened?" Roy asked. The lieutenant sighed "We almost lost you there," she said sadly.

Roy looked at the floor, ashamed. He shook his head to rid himself of doubt then got up." We have the coordinates, 16 North,51 South. Let's find Ed," he stated plainly. Everyone nodded, and Roy strode from the office.

Hell bent on finding his Edward

* * *

Okay Guys how did you like it? I need some help though. Edward is introduced in the next chapter, what do you guys want to see in it? Anything specific you think he should be integrated about?


	3. Chapter 3

Author Ramblings- Alright everyone, I'm really sorry, this is short, but the next chapter will be out soon, This entire story is now beta'd so it should be much better,

On a personal note I am so happy school is out, review if you agree!

ENJOY!

* * *

Pain. Thats all Ed could feel. So much pain. Another doctor, another needle, more pain. The only relief in this hell was Aiysa, one of the war prisoners they transformed at the lab. They had kept her as a slave. She was the only one that would help him.

It was Aiysa that was now bending over him, all the other scientists had gone. She gently rolled him over, inspecting the wound in his side. "Oh, Ed," she whispered. He was bleeding profusely from what appeared to be a knife wound. "Aiysa," Ed mumbled, delirious with pain.

The girl began to wrap the boy up in bandages. She was beautiful, long reddish hair and a pointed dainty face. Then suddenly two fox ears that matched her hair perfectly pricked up off the top of her head. "Someone's coming," she whispered fearfully.

Aiysa pulled Ed's tattered grey shirt back down over the bandages and ran out of the room, a feathery tail swishing behind her. Yet another scientist came into the room just as Aiysa vanished. He cackled. "Come on little one. It's your turn."

Ed felt himself being picked up, but it was not the gentle arms of his friend; his arm felt as though it wanted to come out of it's socket.

Ed started to yell and kick, attempting to get his captor to let go. All that his efforts got him was a strong hit against the ear.

Everything was blurry,

'Where am I? Oh God, it's the lab. Where was Aiysa? She's usually here. What are they going to do? I have to get out.'

A scientist was coming at him with a needle.

'Oh god, please stop. Don't! Please!'

A searing pain shot through him as he screamed. Light began to crackle all around.

'Alchemy. They're using alchemy, I have to get out! No! Let me go!'

Then, pain. Like he had never felt before, even in his three months in this hell-hole

"PLEASE!" he screamed to open air and uncaring hearts. Tears streamed down his face.

"PLEASE, KILL ME!"

* * *

The lightning around Ed was dissipating. As it crackled to a halt all he could feel was pain, especially in his head. It as a roaring feeling, quieting out everything in the room. Ed gasped and slowly uncurled. He was in the middle of a transmutation circle, scientists surrounding him.

What's going on? How did I get here? It was blurry, but it's not now. Wait, what's that?

Ed spun around thinking he saw something. Then, something near his side twitched, he reached up to bat it away, but met with a sharp pain instead. Ed searched around wildly but was still confused. He saw a flash behind him and twisted around once more.

'Oh, God. I have a tail.'

It was true. Ed had a flicking golden tail behind him.

That's what's on my head. Ears! They finally did it. They combined me. They're going to wipe my mind next. No. I can't let them.

The scientist stalked over to Ed's emaciated man grabbed his arm, Ed struck out, sinking his new fangs into the man's forearm. He screamed and shook Ed off. "You little brat!" the man drew a gun and pointed it straight at Ed's face.

He pulled the trigger.

Ed moved at the last second. Twisting away from the bullet meant to lodge in his skull. The bullet implanting itself into Ed's shoulder.

The blond screamed like never before. Clutching his shoulder as he cried out. Edward fell back, gasping heavily.

"No you idiot. We need him alive!"

The men continued to argue, but Ed didn't care. The pain was too intense.

At last someone seemed to win the argument. The man that had pulled the trigger walked up, grabbing Ed by the hair and pulling him up to eye level.

"You're lucky kid," he whispered into the blond's ear. "If I had my way you would die right here."

Ed was struggling to escape from the man's grip and was rewarded with a ferocious yank on his new tail. The man then picked him up by the scruff of his collar, dragging Ed down into his cell.

He threw Edward against the wall. A sickening crack was heard throughout the room, Ed fell to the floor gasping in pain, something was broken. The man walked across the room grabbing something off the wall along the way.

He bent over Ed's broken form and grabbed a fistful of golden hair, turning Edward's face upwards so they were staring eye to eye. "Just because I can't kill you, doesn't mean I can't make you scream," the man whispered into Edward's ear. The man threw him to the ground once again. He took a few steps back. Then the sound of leather hitting skin echoed throughout the room.

Ed screamed in pain. He fell to the ground gasping, he looked up through tears of pain. The man was holding a bull whip. He raised his hand again and Edward gasped, shielding his face with his arm.

The whip came down again and again hitting different places every time, it almost always hit bare skin as Ed was only wearing a ripped grey piece of cloth that they had put him in upon arrival.

Each time the strand of leather hit skin he let out a bloodcurdling scream. Edward lost count of how many times the man brought down the whip, the pain was blinding but still not as bad as the combination he had just gone through, or the pain radiating from the bullet in his shoulder. He could only hope he would be rescued from this purgatory soon.

Than Ed realized the whipping had stopped. Had the man gone? No. He was still here. He had a knife. Oh God. Stop him.

Ed's pleas were never heard, the man bent over him, swinging his leg over Eds side, straddling him and tying his arms above his head. "Scream," he said again. The knife trailed over Edward's bare chest, just deep enough to cause immense pain. Ed screamed as requested. His back arching as he writhed on the cold stone floor.

The man continued to carve lines in Edward's chest, to Ed the cuts felt organized, like he was writing something. Finally it stopped. Ed fell to the ground. He felt the weight of the man lift off of him. Finally it was over. Then, a gunshot rang out around the room.

Ed felt a roaring pain crash into him. He looked up at the man, he was pointing the gun at Ed's leg. The gunpowder smoke was still wafting from the gun.

Ed was gasping in pain. He watched as the man unscrewed the gun and knelt down smiling as he placed the molten hot innards on Edwards skin. He felt no pain at first but then he screeched, his skin on fire. The smell of burning flesh filled the air.

The man drew away, bringing the hot metal with him. He aimed the gun, this time at Ed's arm. A crash rang out around the room.

At first Ed thought it was the gun again, but he felt no pain. Edward looked up to see Aiysa at the door. "Sir," she said quietly. Only Ed could hear the silently contained rage within her voice."You are needed now."

The man turned to her and growled.

"Fine," he said turning around and sliding past her, up the staircase. Aiysa watched him go, and as soon as he was out of sight she turned abruptly and rushed over to Ed

"Edward!" she said desperately, falling to her knees by his side. Aiysa inspected the fresh wounds gently running her fingers over his body, Ed just laid there and whimpered every time she grazed a cut.

"Oh my god." she whispered, getting to the knife wounds that ran across his chest. "Ed. What did he do to you?" she whispered horrified. Ed mumbled something that went unheard, but Aiysa did not need his testimony, it was obvious what had happened.

Ed had finally been turned into a chimera. He was now part cat. The girl knelt over him, continuing to bandage the burns and cuts. Ed just lay, panting heavily with closed eyes, unable to deal with the waking pain.

"Aiysa," he mumbled.

She stopped her frantic healing.

"Yes?" she asked.

Ed's eyes slid open a fraction, as he stared pleadingly at his friend. "Where's Roy?" he asked quietly.

A tear fell from Aiysa's deep brown eyes. "I don't know Ed. I don't know," she whispered.

* * *

So did you like it? If you did please review. I have a basic idea about where to go with this story but go ahead and pipe up if there is something you want to see.

Well have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay everyone, I'm back! I have gotten several notices that apparently the story is saying its updated but no new chapter. I think this is because I have been deleting chapters and reposting them with the beta'd version, apparently this is not necessary and I can just replace/update the chapter. Good thing I have fangirl friends that can show me around. Remember people this is my fourth ever fiction and two of the previous were one shots. Well anyways, thanks for reading!

* * *

Roy's men had surrounded the lab, the Fuhrer himself was pacing back and forth across the packed hot earth. Ed was inside, he was sure of it. The raid was about to begin.

A gunshot was heard, signifying the start.

Roy rushed forward, hand poised and ready to snap.

"Ed," he thought as gun fire blazed around him. "Hang on, I'm coming."

* * *

Ed woke up to the sound of gunfire. It echoed through the building, reverberating in the dark, bloodstained room. Ed's eyes widened in realization

"Roy!"

* * *

The dark haired Fuhrer ran down the hallway, accompanied by several soldiers. Hawkeye was to his right, Havoc to his left. The lab had been recently captured with little resistance, as the place had few guards. Roy was close to Ed, he could feel it.

Coming up upon yet another locked door Roy slammed his shoulder against it. He burst through into the next room. Nothing. It was just a few old boxes, full of tapes. Roy growled in frustration.

Hawkeye came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "He's here sir. You need to get a grip," she said softly.

Roy let some of the tension leave his body. "You're right again, Hawkeye. Sorry."

She smiled and walked out of the room, followed by Roy.

The Fuhrer took the lead once more. "We have to find him soon," Roy whispered.

Again a locked door, nothing inside.

Again and again.

Finally, a door different from the rest appeared, thick iron with bolts of all sorts covering it. Roy approached feeling as if he was pulled towards it. "Ed," he whispered, suddenly determination flashed in his eyes.

Roy wiped out a piece of chalk and began sketching on the door.

Soon, a complex transmutation circle was scrawled on the metal. Roy stood up and pressed his fingertips to the array, causing it to flash a brilliant sapphire for a moment until it fizzled out. The locks melted into powdered iron, floating to the ground. Roy took in a deep breath, steeling himself. He pushed open the steel door.

The first thing to hit him was the smell.

Decay, blood, fear, death.

Roy's eyes widened in the dark room as his gaze fell on a shape in the corner of the bloodstained room, it looked humanoid.

Roy gasped and started to run forward, only to be grabbed by Hawkeye. The dark haired man twisted in her grip, failing to free himself. The form in the corner moaned and Roy struggled harder, trying to get out of Hawkeyes grip.

"SIR!" she screamed harshly.

Roy ceased his struggles. Turning to her with pleading eyes.

Hawkeye sighed, "Roy, it could be dangerous."

Fury flashed over Roy's eyes. "It's Ed," he whispered sternly

Hawkeye shoved him behind her back. "We don't know that," she said, silently drawing her gun. She brought the muzzle up to point at the human lying on the ground.

Suddenly a with flash of auburn and a small cry from Mustang, the Fuhrer was on the ground, being pinned down by a vicious redhead, a knife to his throat. The girl's tail was swishing behind her, as she pressed the knife downwards slightly, causing a bead of crimson to fall across Mustang's skin.

The redhead turned to Hawkeye. "Get away from him or this man dies," she hissed.

Hawkeye glanced over and slowly lowered her gun slowly.

Roy was looking on in fear, breathing carefully in an attempt to not press too close to the knife.

A whimper came from the broken human lying on the floor.

Aiysa's gaze flicked over to it, worry lacing her gaze.

Golden eyes fluttered open, the light reflecting of them. They widened in recognition.

"Aiysa, stop!" Ed yelled hoarsely.

The half-fox looked at him in confusion, unconsciously drawing away from Roy Ed was breathing heavily. "It's Roy," he choked out.

Aiysa's eyes widened. She stared dumbly at the man she had pinned down. She blinked several times before retracting the knife, slinking off so she could sit in the corner, growling. Roy jumped up and knelt next to Edward, placing his hand on the smaller's pale face.

"Ed," Roy whispered. Then he noticed the ears, earlier hidden in the dark. He chose to say nothing but realized in grim understanding what had happened. He was to late.

The blond child smiled but his eyes were pained.

Roy noticed, "Where are you hurt?" he asked feeling the panic rise in his chest.

Ed shook his head, "I'm fine," he mumbled.

Roy looked like he was about to retort when a gunshot rang around the room, Ed flinched violently, curling up on himself and beginning to whimper.

Roy spun around, looking for the source of the noise that had frightened his Edward.

Hawkeye had her gun level with the half-fox in the corner. She was slinking forward slowly, towards Roy.

Hawkeye looked furious. "Stay where you are," she commanded.

Aiysa hissed in response, her hackles were raised and her ears were flat against her head.

Ed saw Hawkeye pointing her gun at the girl, his eyes widened, he drug himself up, trying to put himself between the two, he managed to get to his feet. Blood spilled down his arm.

Roy jumped up, watching as he walked over to Aiysa, her eyes were still locked on the pistol. Ed reached the girl, wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay," he whispered. "Don't be scared. We can go home now."

Tears began to fall from the Aiysa's eyes. "Okay, Ed," she whispered returning the hug.

Ed smiled softly. At that moment the blond's knees gave out. He almost fell to the ground,

"Ed!" Roy yelled, dashing forward.

If it had not been for Aiysa's quick response Ed would have hit the floor, hard.

She gently lowered him to the ground. Roy knelt beside him.

Ed's eyes fluttered open. "Roy," he whispered, staring right into the man's obsidian gaze.

Edward was obviously in extreme pain, blood was running down his arm in great amounts. His breathing was hitched and raged.

Roy was on the verge of tears. "It's okay Ed," he whispered. "Let's get out of here."

He gently lifted up the emaciated blond. The half fox scurried behind, closely watched by Hawkeye.

Ed was limp in Roy's arms, save for a small hand clenched tightly, holding the blue uniform to him.

Ed could feel himself drifting out of consciousness. He curled closer to his beloved's chest.

'It smells like Roy'

It was the last thought in his mind as he fell into oblivion.

* * *

So? How do you like? It good, no?

So as I mentioned above i have a few one shots, I would be ever so grateful if some of you would check out 'Euphony of Lost Souls' I think its good, but it does not have many views and it makes me sad.

So go check that out.

I am having some trouble with Chapter five so it may be a while. Sorry everyone, go check out my other One shots meanwhile.


End file.
